Do You Remember Me?
by xorahxo
Summary: When two of Noah's childhood best friends become her new partners, will she be able to trust them? She remembers Ed and Al but she's worried about if they remember her. When Noah's past comes back to haunt her, will they be there for her? Will she tell them about her failed human transmutation, what happened to her mother and sister, or why she ran away? Edward Elric/OC
1. Characters

**Name**: Noah Jones

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 15

**Alchemist Name**: The Wild Beast Alchemist

**Alchemic Abilities**: Can use alchemy without drawing a circle, can blow things up with alchemy, can create either normal beasts/animals (tigers, lions, dogs, wolves, etc.) or can create mythical beasts/creatures (dragons, unicorns, etc.), can also do normal stuff like create walls and trenches

**[When her creations die, she gets emotional; after they die, they don't disappear on their own, she has to destroy them by clapping her hands together and touching the beast/animal/mythical creature, making it crumble to dust]**

**Appearance**: long, wild blonde hair (usually in a side braid), bright blue eyes, very noticeable long scars running down her back

**Usual Outfit**: black V-neck T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, knee high black biker boots, and black leather fingerless gloves

**Siblings/Relatives**: Amelia Jones (dead)

**Crush**: Edward Elric

**Friends**: Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc

**Enemies**: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Wrath, Greed, Sloth

**Background**: When she was just a little girl, her father killed her mother. Her father left soon after, and Noah decided to bring her back with alchemy. Her little sister, only four at the time (Noah being six), came with her. While trying to bring her mother back, something went horribly wrong. Her punishment for trying to bring back her mother was the death of her little sister. Noah ran away the next day and was found by Riza Hawkeye, who took her in and raised her. Noah developed amazing gun skills, along with amazing alchemy skills. Roy Mustang was like a father to her but she blames the military for forcing her father to join, causing him to go sadistic/psycho/crazy and killing her mother. Noah was best friends with the Elrics and Winry when she was little but ran away without telling them. She has had a crush on Ed since she was little but thought Ed liked Winry so she decided not to pursue her crush. She blames herself for the death of her sister.


	2. Prologue

_The room was dark. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, but I couldn't see anything. I heard a scream. A soft, childlike scream. It sounded scared, horrified. I ventured further into the darkness where I saw a faint light. I walked towards the flickering light, but stopped abruptly, nearly doubling over in horror. The scene in front of me was gruesome. I wanted to get the hell out of there. But I couldn't. I could only walk forward. I advanced another couple steps and my eyes widened. I was in the basement of my old house. Blood. There was blood _everywhere_. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. I knew what was waiting on the floor in front of me but I didn't want to look. I clenched my arms around my stomach and forced myself to look down, because if I didn't, I would never escape this hell. My stomach churned and I fell to my knees in front of the mangled body of my little sister. Her body was mutilated; her arms, hands, legs, feet, and head sliced off by that thing I had created. Her death was my fault. It was my punishment. She had nothing to do with the choice I made and she suffered greatly from it. I looked around the basement and my eyes rested on the wall across from me. It was there, watching me. Mocking me. I created that bastard. It came from my failed attempt ay human transmutation._

_**I had created Pride.**_

**[Don't hate on my Pride idea, okay? I know that's not how it went in the manga, but it's my story. I thought of the Pride idea, I liked it, and I went with it. Anyways, hope you guys like it!]**


	3. New Partners

I sighed as I returned Black Hayate back to Riza Hawkeye. The dog was getting bigger and was becoming easier to play with and handle. I opened Hawkeye's office door and let the animal walk inside. Hawkeye nodded to me before returning to her paperwork. I sighed again and trudged over to Roy Mustang's office. He told me to come earlier than I usually do because apparently, he had some big surprise or something like that for me. Yay.

I pushed open the door to him office and took a seat on one of the armchairs, pulling my legs up to my chest. I gently clapped my hands together and pressed them to the arm of the black chair, creating a miniature black dragon. I smiled as the dragon took flight, affectionately resting on my shoulder. I clapped my hands together again and pressed one hand to the beige wall, creating a miniature beige dragon. The beige dragon growled faintly at the black dragon. The black dragon took flight and dived for the beige dragon. I watched as the two dragons dueled. I heard a soft snap. Something scaly fell into my hand. I looked down and saw the lifeless body of the black dragon. I frowned sadly and closed my hand around it, crumbling it to dust.

I blew the dust into the air and proceeded to dispose of the beige dragon. I blew the beige dust in the opposite direction. I sighed sadly, causing Mustang to look up from his desk. "Oh, Noah, you're here," he said. "I've been here for five minutes, Mustang," I said. "Well, its good that you're here. There's someone that I want you to meet. Their names are-" Mustang was cut off by the creaking of his office door. A boy around my age with blonde hair braided down the back walked in, followed by a suit of armor. "Good, you two are here," Mustang said.

"Yeah, we're here, Mustang. Now what do you want?" the boy asked impatiently. _His voice is so familiar_, I thought. I watched the boy and the armor take a seat on the couch. "What I want is to introduce you and Al to your new partner," Mustang said. I shot up from the chair. "Partner?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, what do you mean, partner?" the boy seconded my complaint. Mustang rolled his eyes. "No questions or dropping out. I say she's your partner, so she's your partner, and that's final," Mustang said. "Well, are you not going to introduce us to each other?" I growled at the Colonel. Mustang smirked. "Alright, you can have your introductions." "Thank you," I nodded, crossing my arms.

"The runt here is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse Elric," Mustang said. "No. I can't do it. I can't," I looked at Mustang. "Partners are partners," Mustang shrugged. "To hell with your partner idea! I can't be partners with them," I said. Ed glared at me. "Why the hell not?" "Brother, be nice," Al said. "And this," Mustang said, stopping all the commotion. "Is Noah Jones, the Wild Beast Alchemist."

"That's why," I said. Ed looked shocked, but his shock was soon replaced with a smile. I approached him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He returned my hug but something was off. I decided to ignore it, just in case it was a touchy subject. I was just glad to be reunited with my childhood best friends.


	4. Explaining His Mistake

"Where's Al?" I asked. Ed stiffened as pulled back. He glanced over to the suit of armor. "Eh…?" I looked in his direction. "Al…?" I asked. The armor nodded. I smiled but then it faded. "Ed…give me your right arm," I demanded. Ed's face took the look of panic and shook his head. "Give me your damn arm," I growled. Ed hesitantly extended his arm. I gripped the middle of his arm and squeezed. Nothing. I quickly pulled up his sleeve and staggered back. "Ed…" I choked out. I turned to Al and advanced towards him quickly, jumping up and kicking off the armored head.

"No…" I whispered. "What the hell did you do!?" Ed looked shocked and Al bended over to pick up his head. "I asked you a question! What the hell did you do!?" I shouted. "It doesn't concern you," Ed stated. I crouched down and tried to knock him down but my foot hit something metal. My eyes widened and I stood up. I turned to Mustang and slammed my hand down on his desk. "You can forget about partners because that sure as hell isn't happening now!" I snapped, running out the door.

"Noah, wait!" Ed called after me. I stopped, my eyes full of tears. "Why did you do it?!" I demanded. "D-do what?" Ed asked nervously. "You know damn well what you did but I don't know who you did it on!" I said with a cracking voice. "How do you know about it?" Ed asked. "Studying alchemy," I lied. "Our mother died, and so Al and I tried to bring her back. I lost my left leg and Al lost his whole body. I sacrificed my arm to be able to bond his soul to armor," Ed explained. "How old were you?" I asked.

"Eleven. Al was ten. It was well after you disappeared, which I want to know why. I told you my story, now you tell me yours," Ed said. "My father came home for the military, sadistic and crazy and shot my mother," I said. "I have another question…where's Amelia?" I cried harder. "I'm sorry," Ed apologized. "She was killed for a mistake _I _made," I sobbed. Ed wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry," Ed whispered.

_I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell him I created the most powerful Homunculi. Envy told me that he'd tell the others to keep me alive so I could fight my creation, and hopefully kill it. And I know exactly who to fight. Selim Bradley,_ I thought. "So who did your auto-mail?" I asked. Ed looked away. "Winry Rockbell," Ed told me. I stiffened. "Oh."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked. "What?! No!" Ed protested. I sighed and giggled. "Do you like her?" I asked, giggling. "No!" Ed said frantically. "Good," I muttered. "What?" he asked. "Nothing~"


	5. The Secret is Revealed

Ed helped me up and walked me back to Mustang's office. I sat down next to him on the couch and glared at Mustang. "So glad you changed your mind," Mustang said. "Fuck you," I growled. "So what do you want us to do?" Ed asked. "I need you three to go to Resembool to pick up some files from a state alchemist there. And I assume you would like to stay with you mechanic, is that right?" Mustang said, keeping eye contact with Ed. Ed nodded curtly stood up. "When do we leave?" Al asked. "In exactly half an hour," Mustang said.

I looked at Mustang with wide eyes. "I can't go back there," I whispered. Mustang sighed. "Just stick with Ed and Al and you'll be fine." I nodded slowly and followed Edward and Alphonse out of Mustang's office. "You should you pack," Al said. I nodded and ran off towards my room. I pulled out three days' worth of clothing and stuffed it in my suitcase. "I should bury her…" I said to myself. "Wrap her remains in a cloth and bury her outside the house. Then set it on fire, after searching for anything of use…"

"Noah, are you ready?" Ed knocked on the door before opening it. I nodded, picking up my suit case and walking out the door after him. We got to the train station pretty quickly and boarded the next train to Resembool. I yawned, becoming unusually tired. I rested my head on Ed's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

_"You cannot escape," an evil, yet childish, voice laughed hysterically. I screamed, running further and further into the darkness. I clapped my hands together, pressing them to the cold ground beneath me. From the ground emerged a white cat, flickering with bright light. I staggered backwards when I saw the form in front of me. "You will never succeed. You will never kill me. I am stronger than you are. I will kill you," Pride grinned evilly as a black form sprung forward and went right through my stomach. I coughed, blood coming from my mouth. "Die."_

I shot up, panting heavily. "Are you okay, Noah?" Al asked. I nodded, looking over at Ed's sleeping form. '_I wonder if I can trust him and Al enough…_' I thought. The train stopped and I lightly shook Ed. He opened his eyes and stood up, grabbing our suitcases. We exited the train and walked down the familiar path to Winry's house. I stopped in front of a large, broken down house. Ed looked over his shoulder. "You coming?" "I'll be there in a little bit," I told him, walking towards the house. Ed shrugged and kept walking, Al right behind him.

I opened the door. Blood was the first thing I saw. A pool of dried blood was right in the middle of the main entrance hallway. I walked up the stairs to Amelia's room, opening the door. I grabbed a picture of her and me from her desk and shoved it in my pocket. I moved onto my room, where I grabbed a box of matches. I walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as I got to the basement door. "Noah, are you in here?" I turned around and walked to the door. "Al, what is it?" I asked. "I wanted to see what you were doing," Al replied.

"You came just in time. I'm about to face my mistake," I told him. I opened the door to my basement and started down the stairs, Al following close behind me. I switched on the light and stopped. I clenched my stomach and forced myself to take one more step. "Are you okay?" Al asked. I shook my head no. "I can't live with this anymore. I have to move her. She can't stay down here forever. She needs a proper grave, not a mangled body rotting in the basement. I need kill his Pride," I said. "Her?" Al said very puzzled. I walked to the center of the basement, tears streaming down my face.

My eyes rested on the transmutation circle. "This is my mistake, Alphonse," I said. "I committed the taboo. And Amelia was killed for it. My punishment was her death. I would have much rather had a punishment like Edward. I tried to bring my mother back. She was killed by my father. I vowed I would kill that bastard, and I would kill his Pride," I explained. My gaze fell on the bones next to the circle. I approached them and wrapped them up in a blanket. "I can transmute without a circle. I had too much pride. I thought I could do it. I bragged to my sister that I knew how to do it. She came down to watch me and she got killed. She didn't even know alchemy. I ran away the next day. Mustang found me soon after that and I took the state alchemy exam at age seven."

"Noah, I'm so sorry," Al said. I turned around and walked back up the stairs. Al followed behind, making sure to switch off the lights. I walked about twenty feet from the house and set down Amelia's bones. I clapped my hands together and pressed them to the ground, creating a two foot deep hole. I set her bones in the hole, covering it up. I created a stone and engraved her name and the date of the birth and death. I also made sure to write the words, "I'm sorry. I'll avenge you. I'll kill him and his Pride."

"Hey, Al, I've been looking all over for you!" "Oh, hi, brother," Al replied. I took out the matches from my pocket and took one out. I lit it and took a deep breath. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him," I whispered, throwing the lit match at my house, watching it become engulfed by flames. Ed walked over to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Show him or I'll tell him, Noah," Al said. I nodded at the armor and clapped my hands together, putting them on the ground below me. I concentrated and a white horse sprouted from the ground. Ed watched in semi-amazement and horror. The horse came up to me and I clapped my hands together again, whispering the words, "I'm sorry," before pressings my hands to the horse's nose, crumbling it to dust.

"You can…" Edward was speechless. "I should have told you, Ed, I'm sorry. I attempted human transmutation after my father shot my mother, and my punishment was Amelia's gruesome death," I said with a cracked voice. Ed didn't say a word. The only thing he did was walk over to me and hug me. "Come on. Let's get to Winry's before it gets too dark."


	6. Sparring With The Enemy

Ed opened the door to Winry's house and sat em down on the couch. "It's good to see you again, Noah," the blonde girl smiled. I weakly smiled back at her. Ed helped me up and showed me to my room. He sat on the chair beside my bed. "Um, Ed…?" I said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Are you going to leave?" I asked. "Why?" "Because I'm about to change…" Ed blushed and stood up. "Sorry," he said. I giggled, "That's fine, Edward."

**Later that night… **

I sat up in my bed, unable to sleep. I threw the sheets of my body before getting up and opening the door. I walked over to Ed's door, about to knock, but I stopped when I heard Al's voice. "Should I tell her I like her?" Ed asked his brother. "Who are you talking about? Winry?" Al asked. "Sure…" Ed replied. '_That lying son of a bitch_,' I closed my eyes, stopping the tears threatening to fall and walked to the front door, opening it and plopping down on the porch steps.

"Somebody looks upset? Did the little pipsqueak break your heart?" I looked up and rolled my eyes. "No, Envy. I can't sleep, that's all," I said. "You look like you could use a little spar," Envy grinned. "You offering?" I asked. Envy shrugged while nodding. "Alright," I said, walking down the steps and over to Envy. "Any form requests?" Envy asked. "No, you can just keep your gender confused form," I smirked. "Watch yourself, Jones," Envy said. "You're lucky I'm protecting you." I shrugged but nodded.

"Ready?" I asked. "Yeah, but no sharp weapons or killing. I'm not really in a dying mood," Envy said. "Good, because I'm not really in a killing mood," I said as I clapped my hands together, putting them on the ground, creating an iron pipe. "Nice," Envy nodded. "Thanks," I said as I charged for the shape-shifting Homunculus.

"Where were you last night? I went into your room to ask you a question but you weren't there," Ed said. I shrugged. "I was just sparring," I said honestly. "With whom?" he asked. "No one you would know," I replied, a little harsher that I meant. Ed rolled his eyes and walked away to sit next to Winry. I clenched my fists and walked over to him. "Are we going to go find that alchemist or not?" I asked. "Did Mustang give you a name?" Al asked. I went over to the kitchen and dig through my purse, pulling out the piece of paper Mustang had given me.

"Well does it?" I jumped when I felt Ed's hand on my shoulder. "It says the Snowflake Alchemist," I told him. "Pfft, that sounds so girly," Ed said. "Shut up, Edward," I rolled my eyes. "Hey, don't call me Edward!" Ed protested. I grabbed my purse and motioned for Al to come. "Come on. Let's find the Snowflake Alchemist."


	7. The Snowflake Alchemist

"Okay…So where the hell would an alchemist be in Resembool?" I asked. "Did Mustang give you any specific location?" Al asked. "No," I replied. Ed groaned. "This is going to take forever." "It won't take as long if you stop whining," I said. Al snickered and Ed glared at his armored brother. "Where should we check first…the train station?" Al suggested. "That's a good start. I don't know why but maybe we should check the cemetery too…" I shrugged.

Ed looked at me weirdly but shrugged. "Whatever." "Just come on," I grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled him in the direction of the Resembool train station. "Any idea what the so called Snowflake Alchemist looks like?" Ed asked. I stopped. I didn't even think about that. "This is going to take so much longer than I thought. I didn't even think about that!" I sighed irritably. Ed rested a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her. Or him. Whatever. We'll find the alchemist,"

We continued our way to the Resembool train station. And then I saw her. "Oh, crap. It's her," I muttered, hiding behind Al. "Who?" Ed asked. "The Snowflake Alchemist. I totally forgot she became a state alchemist. And I totally forgot that was her name. Shit. I have to hide," I explained. "Why? Do you hate each other?" Al asked. "Opposite, actually. She became my best friend after she became a state alchemist, which was three years after me. Did I tell you guys when I became a state alchemist?" Ed shook his head while Al nodded. "Oh, well I saw seven, Ed," I explained. "Seven!?" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh, crap, she sees me…" the girl's eyes widened and she ran over to me. "Oh my god, Noah! I haven't seen you in forever!" "Hi, Kati…" I sighed. Kati looked different than most girls. She was fifteen years old, like me and Ed, but she had snow white hair and ice blue eyes. Her appearance was a result of her alchemy field: snow and ice. "Aw, who is this little person? He's _sooooo_ cute!" Kati exclaimed. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed shouted. "Aw, he's so angry," Kati giggled. "His name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," I explained.

"Oh, I've heard about Fullmetal. I don't understand his name though…" Kati said. "Who are you?" "I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother," Al said. "So, Kati…The files?" I said. "Oh, right. I came here to do research on the Homunculi. Dangerous little bastards, those things. The fat one, in my opinion, is the most dangerous because he eats people. And the gender confused one. That's one to look out for. It can shape-shift so you never know if he is around. For all you know, I could be it, but I'm not. I'm seriously not," Kati explained.

"And the girl. She's to only girl. She's quite dangerous too. Maybe more dangerous than the fat one. She has quick reflexes and her nails or whatever grow and stuff like that. There's also Greed. He's dangerous because of his ultimate shield. But I heard he's dead. There's also three others but I don't know the names or what their capable of." "Thanks," I said as she handed me the file. "Are you coming back to Central?" I asked. Kati nodded. "Alright, so we got our info so let's get going," Ed said. "Bye, pipsqueak," Kati smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!"


	8. A New Mission Emerges

"Ed, why do you get so mad when someone calls you short? You're not much shorter than me," I asked. Ed just glared at me. "Whatever," I said shrugging.

It didn't take long for Ed, Al, and I to pack up our things and say goodbye to Winry and her grandmother. We left for the station and was met my Kati. "Yay, I'm just in time!" she giggled. Ed rolled his eyes and boarded the train, the three of us following behind. Once again, I sat next to Ed. Kati sat beside Al, asking him all sorts of questions about his armor. "I wonder what our next mission will be...?" I said to myself. Ed just shrugged and settled down for a nap. I smiled to myself before doing the same.

"Here are your files, Mustang," I said, slapping the files on the Colonial's desk. Mustang raised an eyebrow but leaned back in his chair. "Is that it for us?" Ed asked. "No, actually," Mustang sighed. "What?" "There's one more alchemist you need to get files from. In Xenotime. Noah, I believe you know who I'm talking about." It took me about thirty seconds but then I gasped. "He will be returning with you. He's taking a break from his job," Mustang explained.

"Well, that'll be fun! He's still my partner, right?" kati asked. Mustang nodded. Kati squealed. "Bye, Pipsqueak~!" "DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK! I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed shouted. "Alright, fine. You're fun-sized~" Ed just let out a irritated sigh and plopped down on the couch, watching me as I struggled not to laugh.

**[I KNOW, I KNOW. SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. But I had stuff to do and I wanted to get this out there so I'M SUPER SORRY! I'll try to make the next one longer!]**


	9. To Xenotime

"So when do we leave?" Kati asked. Mustang just shrugged. "I really don't think it matters. He didn't give me a time." "Then let's go now," I said, grabbing Ed's wrist and dragging him out the door. Al and Kati looked at each other before shrugging and walking out the door after us. "Noah, what the hell? Calm down," Ed growled, ripping his arm out of my grasp.

We arrived at the station and bought our tickets, ready to board the next train to Xenotime. This time, Ed insisted he sit next to Al instead of Kati.

The train ride took what seemed like forever but then the train screeched to a stop. We grabbed our stuff and exited the train. I smiled at the scenery. "Yay, I missed this place," I sighed. "Why?" Al asked. "I lived here for a couple years after I got state certified. I lived here with my best friend, his twin sister, and their younger sister," I explained.

"Oh," Al replied. "Just follow me." I lead the three of them down a familiar road until I saw a sign that read, "Marks Auto-mail." "Where exactly are you taking us?" Ed groaned. "You'll see. Now stop whining," I replied. Kati giggled. Ed glared at her. "Guys, come on," I motioned for them to follow.

"Kai~! Blaire jacked up her arm again~!" a familiar female voice called, giggling. A brown haired boy with curly-ish brown hair pushed his way through the crown of people with a bag slung over his shoulder. "What did you do this time?" "I strained it, don't be mean." "I wanna do it!" Marley squealed. Kai held his hands up in surrender and backed away from me, letting Marley take over. "Hey, Kai!" I shouted. Kai looked in my direction and smiled. "Yo!"

I ran over to him and hugged him. "It's been awhile," Kai grinned. "Yeah," I replied. "So, guys, this is Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric, and I know you two know Kati." "Hey. Which one's the Fullmetal Alchemist. Mustang told us you had him with you," Marley, Kai's twin sister, asked. I pointed at Ed. Marley stared at him before she burst out laughing. "You're like a midget!" she giggled, working on removing Blaire's auto-mail arm and reconnecting wires. "Elora! Marley and I will be gone for a while. You and mom will run the shop!" Kai called. Elora, their younger sister, walked down the stairs. "I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Ed shouted. Elora spun around. "Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist? How old is he supposed to be? Eleven? Twelve?" Elora asked.

"I'M FIFTEEN!" Ed growled.


End file.
